Dean's Warning
by ImpishPyxie
Summary: Imagine Oneshot "Dean showing that he doesn't like you to flirt with a suspect to get answers" from Contains spanking.


"I'm sure you could tell us something that could help a little," you spoke in a soft purr, bending over and resting your hands on the silver table in front of an attractive male that Dean and Sam had chained down. Your chest dipped down when you had leaned over, exposing quite a bit of cleavage for his viewing.

"I don't know anything, I told the Winchesters that I haven't spoken to my pack in three years," the man replied gruffly, his eyes lowering to stare at your half-exposed chest.

"Oh? I thought such a cute and smart man like you would know something." Your face fell into a soft pout, ignoring the look on Dean's face as he stood behind the werewolf. It was one of irritation, his right eyebrow arching at your flirting tactic. You had used it once before, and it had frustrated your boyfriend, who told you he never wanted you to use flirting as a way to get answers again, or else.

"Well, I do know something…."

"Really?!" Your voice rose in fake excitement before quickly walking around to the wolf's side of the table and leaning over again, pressing your upper body against his side and giving him a perfect downwards look of your breasts. "Will you tell me?" You asked with a pout, batting your eyes.

"I-…"

"Y/N." You looked over your shoulder at Dean, who had now uncrossed his arms and had taken a few steps towards you and the chained man.

Irritation now laced both of your faces, Dean because you were so openly flirting and seducing the other man and you because Dean had just potentially stopped said werewolf from spilling all his secrets. "Yes?" You asked, obviously irritated.

"A word, outside." Dean took the last remaining steps to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you with him towards the door that lead to the bunker's hallway.

Once you both stood in the hallway, with the door closed to the room where your "suspect" was being held you turned to your boyfriend angrily. "What? He was about to tell us everything about his pack!"

"What?! What?!" Dean grabbed your arms again and pushed you up against the wall, "I thought I told you before that if you used flirting and seduction as means of getting information there'd be consequences." He was leaning dangerously close to your face, your lips only inches apart, and you couldn't help but stare at the firm line his lips were forming while he spoke to you so firmly.

"Why does it matter? It gets us the information," You weren't so angry anymore, but you were still keeping up the bratty exterior.

"It matters because I don't want to see my girlfriend showing her ass and her chest off to every guy who passes her way just for some information, especially after I've told her not to."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" You could guess exactly what Dean was going to do now, and it sent a thrill down your body at the thought, and at the sight of him being so…. Dominant.

"I think you can take a good guess," his hands, which were still holding onto your arms, turned you around so that you face was against the wall. "Bend over at the waist."

"Yes Sir," the words dripped from your mouth like honey as you easily bent your body in half, your hands raised above you and pressing against the wall as your body stuck out, your tight pencil skirt you had been wearing when pretending to be an FBI agent was now hugging you form even more than before, giving Dean the pleasure of seeing your panties' outline.

Dean's left hand rested on the small of your back, causing you to press yourself down a little farther, and you bit down onto your lip when he rested his right hand on your butt. "I don't want to see, or hear, you flirting with anyone else again," you let out a gasp when his rough and calloused hand made contact with your buttcheek. "Understood?"

Another gasp emitted into the air when a second SMACK echoed in the hallway, "Yes Sir. Oh! I'm sorry for being bad," you had to stifle a moan when the fourth stinging swat landed on your ass.

"I bet you are," your body jumped slightly as his smacks rained down faster and on areas that had previously been targeted.

"Ah!" You were letting out little gasps at each swat, and after the twelfth one you had risen to only being half bent, your hands still against the wall as Dean continued spanking you.

Once he'd landed another ten smacks, his left hand vanished from your back and he began to shake his other hand slightly at the sting that had built up in it. "I hope you've learned your lesson then," Dean cleared his throat, watching as you smoothed out your hair before turning to face him.

Despite the few tears that had collected in your eyes from the scene, you were beyond turned on. "Yes Sir, I did." You purred before grabbing at his flannel shirt and pulling him down before kissing him heatedly.

"Did you like that?" He asked, already knowing the answer, a smirk plastered to his face when you pulled back for air.

"Fuck, Yes." You smiled, leaning back in to kiss Dean once more, but instead you let out a soft squeal when he wrapped his arms around your legs and picked you up, kissing your neck passionately as he totted you off to the closet bedroom.


End file.
